fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Jermaine Traylor
Jermaine Traylor is a rookie running back for the New York Titans. Biography Jermaine Traylor was the youngest of three boys born to a trucker and his stay-at-home wife in suburban Dallas, though it was a rough life as his father was out on the road all the time. Like his brothers, he played for his local Pup Warner team from the age of 9 on to high school, where he would develop a love for the game as he was utilized mostly as a lineman on both sides of the ball due to his bovine heritage. But one fateful day when he was 12, his best friend on the team - who also happened to be the team's starting running back - suffered a broken collarbone in practice, and with the two main reserves out sick and away from the team for an out-of-state funeral, the coaches were looking for volunteers. An eager Jermaine raised his hand, and while they were skeptical at first, his friend and the incumbent starter said that he should at least be given a shot. And on the very first play in the next game, Jermaine received a handoff to the right side...and fumbled, with the defense recovering. This normally would be considered a mortal sin in football-mad Texas, but the head coach put his faith back in the young buffalo, hoping his experiment would pay off. The next two times he touched the ball, he ran for long touchdowns, and his place on the team was cemented from there. When he got to high school, the coaches there wanted to put Jermaine in the linemen group again. And again, he proved them wrong by turning in strong performances in the backfield, making the varsity team by the end of his freshman year. He would have a solid high school career and draw the attention of a couple recruiters, but none of the major schools came calling. Determined to continue playing football, he walked on at Rocky Mountain College and was able to earn a spot on the team. While he struggled to get adequate playing time as a freshman and mired on the depth chart through his sophomore season, it would have been easy for Jermaine to give up. But he showed the resolve and tireless work ethic his species was well known for, and the rewards came in the second game of his junior year. Rocky Mountain went down to Tampa to play national power Florida Feline, which the experts predicted would be over by halftime. However, Jermaine's rugged running kept his school in the game as he had racked up 94 yards and a pair of touchdowns by halftime against a very good Florida Feline defense. He would leave the game in the third with a mild hoof injury and Florida Feline would pull away in the second half, but everyone was talking about Jermaine Traylor. Later in that season, he would earn the nickname "Tractor" against Aloha when he put his head down and ran over current UFFL player Ne'i Seumanutafa, who had him lined up for a major loss. After putting the shark on his back, he was able to get a first down, with his teammates on the sideline jumping and howling afterwards. He would struggle with that nagging hoof injury for the rest of the season, but Jermaine's senior year would prove to be his breakout. He would run for 1,836 yards and 15 touchdowns, while leading Rocky Mountain to a bowl game for the first time in seven seasons. Furthermore, he had established himself as a team captain and had a sense of direction as to where he was going as he looks to be a solid addition to any UFFL roster looking for a power back to lead their charge. Rookie Scouting Report Brock Brezniski: This is what a power back is supposed to be. Jermaine runs hard and keeps his pads low at the point of contact, allowing him to brush off tacklers - I still have film of that game against Aloha from back in 2017. If he can stay healthy - and that is a big if for a back with his running style - he can be a three-down back, though his effectiveness in the passing game still leaves a lot to be desired. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Category:New York Category:Running Backs Category:Bovines